


Behind These Lines

by WolfstarIsCanon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate universe Louis Tomlinson, Alternate universe harry styles, Famous, Famous Harry Styles, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles is Marcel, Harry styles as Marcel - Freeform, High School, Jock Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson varsity, M/M, Marcel Cox, Niall Horan - Freeform, Non Famous, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, School, Varsity Jacket, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, marcel - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarIsCanon/pseuds/WolfstarIsCanon
Summary: 16-year-old Harry Styles is a global superstar. He has fans, money, a great team, gets to do what he loves every night. But the one thing he wants in the world is to spend his last year of education in an actual school. His team are sceptical but finally agree after Harry promises to wear a disguise. Introducing Marcel.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry, I don't think this is the best idea. You have a lot of work to do. You've got your tour coming up next year that you need to prepare for". Adam, the head of Harry's team told him. They'd been having this conversation for the last 20 minutes and Harry wasn't quitting anytime soon.

"Please Adam, I don't have to start preparing for the tour till April and the dates start in July. School finishes in June. I can do both I swear. I'll be really focused, no distractions. I can do school work in the evenings and I'll meet with my vocal coach on the weekends. Please!"

Adam sighed. He wasn't sure why Harry was so desperate to go to school. He hated it when he was younger. He knew Harry could do this. He was a smart kid and he could easily handle both responsibilities. Adam had been a friend of the families long before Harry was discovered. He was almost 12 when he started doing shows, only small ones of course. His career had really taken off a year later and he started touring bigger theatres, making cameos in tv shows and doing interviews. So he was pulled out of school and did school work on the tour bus with a tutor.

"Okay, fine. Bu-"

"Yes! Thank you Adam" Harry cheered.

"But! For your own safety, we can't have people knowing who you are. We'll talk to the hair and makeup team we take on tour and see if they can't come up with a new look for you. You'll have to go by a different name too okay? Well, of course, we'll have to tell the principal as they'll need to see your real identification and we'll have to find a way to have your real name on your exam papers but I can set up a meeting with the school to discuss all this. When does school start?" Adam asked as he was bringing his ringing phone up to his ear.

"A month from now" Harry replied, smiling wide. He was happy Adam had agreed. He didn't even care that he'd have to be someone else. He was going to public school!

Adam nodded his head as his phone call connected and he started talking. "Jared, set up a meeting with the whole team for first thing tomorrow. Get Claire from hair and Jenna from make-up in too. We've got a lot to discuss"

Adam stopped in the doorway and pulled the phone away from his face slightly. "Better call your mum Harry and tell her the news. You'll be moving out of Chesire. Can't have your old friends recognising you"

Harry nodded. "Where will we be going?"

"Doncaster"


	2. Chapter 2

The next month had gone painfully slow for Harry. He was beyond excited to finally start school. There was a lot of preparation to get to this point. Many meetings with the rest of the team and getting his new identity ironed out before they could even think about meeting with the principle of his new school. His new name for the next 10 months would be Marcel Cox. Marcel had gelled back hair, different to Harry's natural curls. He wasn't the happiest about having to put that stuff in his hair 5 days a week but he didn't say anything as he didn't want to seem ungrateful. Marcel wore glasses too. Harry did as well but only at home. He would always wear contacts when doing shows, interviews or appearances so he was sure the fans didn't know he actually needed glasses. Marcel also had a very different dress sense to Harry but that didn't mean he hated it. Harry was used to jeans and a t-shirt. He refused the smart trousers they wanted him in, so they let him keep the jeans, as long as there were no rips. But now his wardrobe was filled with smart shirts and vests. He'd definitely have to figure out how to make this outfit look decent.

Harry, his mum Anne and Adam had three meetings with the principal, Mr Dixon before school started. He had to go as Marcel in case anyone saw him on the way from the house. Luckily Mr Dixon was an older man and had not heard of Harry Styles before so that wasn't a concern. They talked about how everything was going to work and all three of them left the last meeting feeling hopeful that this year would go off without a hitch.

On the first day of school, Harry woke up earlier than he needed to, anticipating the day ahead. Over the last week, the head of the hair department, Claire had taught him how to easily and quickly gel his hair back. Standing in front of the mirror in his room, he got changed into his clothes for the day and gelled his hair back in less than 10 minutes. He slipped his glasses on and took a look at himself. Sighing, he smiled with excitement as he gathered his things from around the room and put them in his backpack.

"Harry! Time to get up!" Anne called from outside the door before knocking and pocking her head round. She had been thrilled to find out her son would be settled with her in a home for almost a year and not in a tour bus and hotels. Of course, since Harry had only been 13 when he started going on the road, Anne was always with them but she rarely got any proper quality time with him that wasn't spent sleeping. This would be her chance to act like his mother again instead of standing on the sidelines while his manager called the shots.

"Already up mum" Harry replied, flashing her a smile as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder. "What do you think?"

Anne gave a small laugh. "You don't look like my son but I guess that's a good thing. I'm really proud of you Harry. For fighting for what you want. I know you love touring and singing but I know you've always wished that could've come after finishing school. Maybe I should've been firmer with Adam years ago"

"Mum honestly don't think like that. I wanted all that when I was 12. Yes, looking back now I wish I had waited but I convinced you to let me do it. I still want all of that and I'm happy I got a head start. This is just something else I want right now. I'm really fine with just having a year, okay?"

Harry and Anne chatted over breakfast about his expectations for his first day and his hopes for the year. He told her he had a meeting with Mr Dixon before classes started and she reminded him to take lots of notes during classes so he wouldn't fall behind.

Just as they finished eating, Harry's sister Gemma came downstairs ready to go to work. Gemma had moved to Doncaster 4 years ago, just before Harry started going on tour so she offered for them to live with her until they went back to normal life. Her flat was only 10 minutes from Harry's new school but she offered to drive him on her way to work until he got used to the routine.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Harry nodded, gave his mum a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed his bag. They both said bye to Anne as they left the house and made their way to the car.

They stayed silent in the car for a minute listening to the radio before Gemma turned the volume down. "You nervous about this?"

"A bit now that I'm out of the house. I will obviously be focusing on my studies and graduating and not slipping up about who I am but I hope I at least make a friend" Harry confessed.

"You will Haz, don't worry. You're a very lovable person. You might even find someone extra friendly" Gemma wiggled her eyebrows quickly at Harry while laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes but laughed as well. "Yes, I'm sure all the guys are going to be interested in me looking like this"

Gemma parked a couple of minutes up the road as Harry wanted to walk in by himself. He thanked her for the ride and got out. As he approached the school, he saw groups of students milling around outside talking to friends before school started. He walked through the crowd listening to different conversations of what happened over summer. He walked through the front doors and suddenly he couldn't even hear himself think. People filled the halls, chatting, hugging each other and comparing timetables. It was perfect. He smiled to himself then quickly made his way to the front reception.

"Hi," Harry said to the woman sat at reception. She looked up and gave him a warm smile. "I'm new. I'm supposed to have a meeting with Mr Dixon"

"Of course. What's your name? I'll just sign you in and let Mr Dixon know you're here"

"Marcel Cox," Harry told her.

She tapped on her computer for a few seconds before turning back to Harry. "Perfect. Mr Dixon is ready for you. His office is just there" She informed him, pointing behind her. "Just knock on the door and he'll call you in. Oh and welcome to Eastview Secondary School. Have a great year Marcel"

Harry thanked her and walked towards the principal's office. He knocked and listened for the faint 'come in' before pushing the door open and entering the room.

"Welcome, Marcel. Please take a seat". Mr Dixon shook Harry's hand then gestured to the empty seat on the opposite side of the desk. The other seat, however, was not empty. It was occupied by a brown-haired boy in a varsity jacket. He looked up at Harry as he sat down and smiled. Harry smiled back then looked back to Mr Dixon as he continued talking.

"Here's your welcome pack. You're not going to need everything today but make sure you have a look through it all tonight. You'll want to take your locker number, combination and class timetable out now as you'll need those in a few minutes. Now, this is Louis Tomlinson. Star athlete here at Eastview. He'll be showing you around today and can answer any questions you have. You'll both be graduating this year so you may have very similar class schedules. The bell's about to go so I'll let you head out so you can find your locker and get to class"

Mr Dixon stood up and handed Harry his things, indicating this meeting was over. Harry was sure he hadn't even said a word the whole time. There was a lot of information to take in. He would probably have to ask this boy Louis about most of it.

They both left the room and Harry followed Louis out of the reception and into the less crowded hallway. He assumed most of them had migrated to other parts of the school, closer to their classrooms. Harry fumbled with his bag and folder trying to retrieve his timetable. Everything fell to the ground and he lent down to gather it up. Louis stopped and turned around, helping to pick up a few papers that had glided across the hardwood floor.

"You're not going to need half of this stuff today, trust me. Come on, let's find your locker and we can sort through it there" Louis said as he grabbed the piece of paper with Harry's locker information on it. "Perfect, you're near me. This way"

Harry muttered a quick thank you as he followed Louis through the halls towards the other end of the school. After finding his locker and putting away the books he wasn't going to need until after lunch, both Harry and Louis made their way to the maths department where they both had the same teacher.

"There's no assigned seating because the teacher's don't really care so you can sit with me if you want? I can help you survive your first day" Louis laughed.

"Thanks" Harry replied with a smile.

"So how come you've moved schools at the beginning of the last year?" Louis asked.

Harry thought for a second, not sure what to say and trying to think of a lie on the spot. "Uh, my mum lost her job back home so we moved in with my sister here"

Louis didn't say anything after that, just nodded. Just before their lesson was due to start, everyone made their way into the classroom. The teacher said hi to everyone as they came in and Harry introduced himself to her. It still felt weird telling everyone his name was Marcel but he was sure he'd get used to it. Louis motioned to a table in the middle of the room for them to sit at and Harry got his books organised as Louis went to the back of the room and chatted to a couple of other boys in varsity jackets.

During class, they did a test to see what level everyone would be starting the year off at. Harry wasn't the greatest at maths but he finished with 10 minutes to spare. He looked over at Louis to see he must have finished a while ago as his test was completed and he had half drawn what looked like a building in a sketchbook.

"That's really good" Harry whispered, leaning closer to Louis as to not disrupt the other students or get caught by the teacher. Louis jumped a little.

"You scared me" he laughed. "Thank you though"

"Where is that?" Harry asked.

"It's this really tall building in the centre of town. It looks super smart from the front but the back leads on to an old car park that no one uses anymore. You should see it, it's beautiful. The back is filled with art that loads of random people have painted. I went and sat there for hours once just looking at it. Check this out, I completed a drawing of the back over summer"

Louis flipped through the pages of his sketchbook and stopped on one that was filled with colour. Harry could see every single detail of what he had drawn. At the top of the page was a stapled picture he must have took of the building. That and his drawing were almost identical.

He showed Harry a few more drawings he'd done before class was over. Close up's of the building art, random sketches, portraits, etc.

They both gathered their books once the bell rang and handed their tests in on the way out. They checked where Harry's next class was and Louis walked him there.

"Wait here after class finishes okay? I'll meet you here and take you to your next one so you don't get lost" Louis told him before shooting him a quick smile and hurrying off in the other direction so he wasn't late.

Louis stuck to his word all day. He walked Harry to all of his classes, even if he wasn't in them. At lunch, he showed him to the cafeteria and explained to him how it worked.

"You start at this side and grab things as you go along. Salad, sandwich, pizza, whatever you want. Further up are the cakes and stuff if you fancy something sweet and the drinks are last. The prices are just in front of you and then you pay when you get to the end. They take cash and card" Louis explained.

Harry paled. "Oh, I wasn't told about the lunch situation. I didn't bring any money with me"

Louis smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That's okay. I got you"

"I really couldn't ask you to do that" Harry pleaded.

"It's no problem. I'll let you pay for me tomorrow" Louis winked and moved up in the line before Harry could even say anything. He just blushed and looked at the floor before following after him.

After Louis had convinced Harry he could have whatever he wanted and paid for their meals, he made his way to an empty table.

"Hey, Louis! Over here!" One of his teammates called from an already crowded table.

"Not today lads. I'll catch you at practice" Louis replied. Harry felt guilty that he was obviously taking Louis away from his friends. Yes, he needed showing around the school but he could handle lunch by himself. He told Louis he was fine eating alone but Louis just shook his head and started eating after sitting down.

The rest of the day went smoothly and eventually, a tired Harry made his way home. It was a lot to take in on the first day and he just wanted to go to bed but unfortunately, he couldn't just yet. Once he was home he had a shower to remove all the gel from his hair, put on some baggy pyjama's and got started on the few pieces of homework that had been handed out that day. During dinner, he told Anne and Gemma about his day and they were happy to hear it had gone well. After eating, he relaxed for a bit online, replying to fan comments before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. Will hopefully add more soon!


End file.
